Master's Pet Redone!
by Latinoyaoi124
Summary: Ichigo's in heat and Grimmjow's away at work what is the poor kitten to do! Grimmjow/Ichigo Oneshot!


I hope you all enjoy and R&R FanFiction cut this in half so now I'm reposting it

I don't own anything this belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

Chocolate eyes darted around, orange ears twitched and a sweating body arched of the bed that it was laying in, a whimper lift plumb pink lips."Master!" it called at even though it's master just left for work, his masters words rung through his ears._"Remember my slutty kitten no touching your self"_ The neko fliped over to his stomache and began to grined against it, his hard on beging to be touched."Please master get home soon," He whimperd.

Hours later a blue haired man unlocked the apartment door of 324, he sighed his boss was rideing his ass, he stoped as he closed the door he heard the sound of moaning and himpering he smirked as he droped everything and took off his shoes, he crept quitly through the aparment he stoped at the door listening to the sounds of his beautiful neko. His eyes darkened as he moved the door a little and peered in side to see his neko in underware panting and moaning his masters name over and over again. He watched as his pet reached down and rubbed his hardon."And what does my naughty kitten think his doing?" A seductive voice asked, the neko Jumped up right and stoped his rubing."M-master.." The neko looked scared for a seconed before leting out a load moan he loves it when his master was angry.

Grimmjow smirked, he moved over to his slutty kitten. He bent down and locked lips with Ichigo he thrusted his tounge in to Ichigo's mouth his tounge wrsteled with the neko's, he moaned loudly while his mouth was assulated, Grimmjow pulled away his kitten whimpering. The blue haird master smirked as his Kitten whimper he licked hiis lips, his cock riseing in his pants."You know Kitten you going to be punished right?" He sat down stareing at his kitten waiting for him to reply."I know master, I'm sorry please forgive me," Ichigo beged."Come here," he pated his lap, Ichigo crawled toward the man."I'm sorry master!" he cried out as his ass was spanked."Count them slut!" Grimmjow growled

, he raised a hand and let it fall down.

Slap! "One!" Ichigo yelled his manhood riseing his ass stung. But he moand loudly.

Slap!"two!" He moaned and squrimed on his masters lap.

Slap! "Three!" Ichigo thrusted forward his manhood rubed against his masters lap.

By the tenth slap Ichigo was crying and moaning."Do you think you've had enough?" Grimmjow asked his hand raised to give another slap."Yes master, Please no more!" He beged his eyes filled with tears and his cheeks where stained with tears but he never felt harder and more lust.

"Please master let me make it up to you," Ichigo crawled off his blue haird master's lap. He got in between Grimmjow's legs, he leaned forward and nuzzeld the bulge, meowing softly he mouthed the bugle licking it an kissing it, he smirked and undid the botton. He grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled down, Ichigo reached up and tugged at the pants. Grimmjow pushed up and the pants went down his Kitten meowed looked at the bulge in the boxers he leaned down an licked it. He grabbed the underwear and pulled them down to as Grimmjow raised his butt. Grimmjow's thick and big 9" manhood sprang up and slaped Ichigo on the cheek. The orange haird kitten moaned as he smelled the musk of the manhood.

Grimmjow leaned down and wiped the precum from the flushed cheek of his pet, he stuck his finger towards Ichigo who gladly sucked the precum from the finger. When the finger began to pull away Ichigo followed, Grimmjow chuckled and took his finger back. He grabbed the base of his manhood and waged it."Do you want your treat kitten?" He asked waging the manhood in front of Ichigo's face. "Yes master I want my tasty treat please master," He beged as he stared at the big manhood and the low hanging balls and the blue pubic hair it made him hornier. He griped the manhood and began licking it, Grimmjow grow tired he grabbed the orange lockes and tugged Ichigo on to his cock makeig him deep throat it."That's right slut take your master's cock!" Grimmjow moaned. Ichigo gaged a little becuase his nose was buried in blue pubic hair and his throat was full of cock, but he loved it, he loved the rough treatment. He gaged more before he began bobing his head up and down on the large manhood."Ahh thats a good kitten," He moaned as he felt his orange haired slut licking his manhood.

Ichigo got off for a second and went down to the low hang balls and lapped at the full sac for a seconed."Oh! Ichigo!" Grimmjow moaned, Ichigo got back on the thick and big manhood.

Grimmjow felt his stomach churn and he knew he was cuming."Get ready kitten, here comes the milk!" He yelled as he thrusted up word and came inside his kitten's mouth. Ichigo moaned."Thank you master!" He yelled. He climbed up on to his master's lap. He tugged at the shirt that his master still had on. Grimmjow smirked as he took the shirt off showing his muscle to his little slut."What do you want bitch?" he asked as he slaped the tight ass that was on his lap."I want your big cock!" Ichigo moaned out."You think you deserved it?" he asked as he spanked Ichigo again."Yes master!" he yelled.

Grimmjow smirked he thrusted forward and in to the tight hole."Fuck!" He yelled,"Your so tight you slut," He spanked Ichigo again."Come on bitch ride this dick!" He yelled Ichigo moaned as he began to bounced on the hard manhood he moaned loudly.

Grimmjow thrusted up ward as Ichigo was going down."Oh! God!" He yelled as his prostate was hit."Yes!" he screamed as he bounced up and down and meeting that hard cock every time his master thrusted up ward." Lets change position," Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo noded know the position their changeing in, he got off his master's cock and got on all fours on the bed."Such a good bitch," He smacked the tight ass before he positioned him self on his knees and thrusted forward hiting his bitch's prostate."Fuck! Yes!" he screamed as his master hit his prostate again drool comeing out of his open mouth as his ass was fucked roughly."Thank you master!"

Grimmjow smirked he reached own and tweaked the boys nipples."You love this don't you," Grimmjow didn't ask he knew for a fact his hands left the boy's nipples, one hand was on his slut's hip and the other was jerking Ichigo's cock."God!" Ichigo yelled."I'm going to cum!" He yelled as he came on to the bed sheets. His ass tightend around his master's cock."I'm cuming too!" He screamed, his cum filled Ichigo's hole."Thank you master," He said Ichigo collapsed as did Grimmjow."Your welcome kitten, I love you Ichigo," He wrapped an arm around the lithe waist, Grimmjow reached down and grabbed the covers he put them under the covers."I love you to Grimmjow.." Ichigo trailed off and fell asleep. Grimmjow doing the same after he wrapped an arm around the body.

* * *

I hope you liked! And if you see a lemon then I'm probably going to make a oneshot or story of that couple. I delted the first one becuase FanFiction cut it in half!


End file.
